


Manipulation

by we_work_hard



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_work_hard/pseuds/we_work_hard
Summary: Bobby Roode has just joined the SmackDown roster and he wants AJ Styles back in his bed (whether he’s with Shane McMahon now or not).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bobby Roode is very, very manipulative in this fic (hence the name), and this is from his P.O.V.

There it is. Bobby would know that tight little butt anywhere, even in the different ring gear. AJ’s smaller in the back than he used to be, there’s no avoiding that – no more TNA bubble-butt – but damn, it still looks cute and sweet and pert. So Bobby doesn’t hesitate to stride up and smack at it with an open palm when he spots it backstage after the show. Still feels good under his hand, too.

AJ flinches at the slap and swings around with a rattled look in his eyes, flushing in anger.

“Look who’s back, baby.”

“Oh, Bobby…” AJ looks around them warily, checking that no one walking by noticed, and then shoots him a weak smile. Doesn’t look too happy to see him. Hmmph. Guess Bobby will have to remind him of how close they used to be.  

“Uh, hi. Good to see you, Bobby – really is.” He swallows nervously and places his big hands on his own hips, flipping his hair back – trying to look in charge and taller, Bobby thinks. Trying to look like Bobby hasn’t seen him with his tights pulled to mid-thigh and his knees pushed back by his ears a hundred times. Now those are nice memories… Bobby grins at him, which makes AJ flush more, it spreading down his muscular neck and across his sweaty chest. Maybe he  _is_ happy to see him after all…  

“ _Amazing_ reaction out there tonight,” AJ says testily, getting Bobby’s eyes back on his. “You know… I  _am_  happy for you, really.” Aww, Bobby thinks. AJ’s being the welcoming and professional little co-worker? That’s never going to work. He steps closer and crosses his arms, smirking.

“Happy to see me too, AJ?”

Allen looks incredibly uncomfortable with how close Bobby’s standing now. Very uncomfortable and unsure. But then, Bobby always did like a challenge. AJ was the hardest to win over to his way of looking at things back when they were younger men. But, holy  _hell_ , was it rewarding when he’d managed it.

“Well, uh,” AJ swallows noisily, “Of course…”

“Miss me at all? Because I sure as  _heck_  missed you _,_ ” Bobby can’t stop himself from hissing out, crowding in nearer to the man in front of him and breathing in the smell of his sweated-out hair and his slick tanned skin. Geez, he didn’t think he’d be into this Billy-Ray-Cyrus-Preacher-Man look AJ’s got going on these days, but it’s really doing it for him now he’s taking a good look at it up close. He’s like a sexy trashy Southern Daddy, with the neatly trimmed facial hair, the pelt that trails across his chest, midriff, and hips, and the short stocky legs still thick in those tights he’s jammed himself down into. Yeah, Bobby needs to get reacquainted with that body in the worst way.

“ _Bobby…_ ”

“Why you backing away, AJ?” Bobby says in a playful mocking tone, grabbing down to AJ’s sides and lightly squeezing at the smooth flesh while AJ grunts and tuts, his eyes burning up at him like blue flame, but not backing away anymore.

“I saw you looking at me earlier,” Bobby wheedles while AJ huffs and slaps his hands away in irritation, realising what he’s letting happen. “Always coming on strong and then turning away – you haven’t changed, have you? Well, I  _know,_  AJ,” he whispers into AJ’s face, taking in the pupils blowing wider and AJ’s breath speeding up. Bobby can see the arousal spiking alongside the indignant struggle and anger – AJ’s body remembers him, even if he wants to fight him off. He won’t fight forever though; he never does.

“You know you can’t hide anything from  _me_ ,” Bobby says to AJ gently, AJ looking at him with hazier eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open. There it is. “I know what you think about behind those innocent baby blue-”

“We have a problem here?” Aha. It’s Shane McMahon. Big brown-eyed Shane McMahon, like Bambi, or a dumb ox – coming over to ruin Bobby’s fun with this little piece of deliciousness he’s got his eyes on again. And who he’ll hopefully have his  _hands_  on again soon; real soon.

AJ quickly pushes Bobby’s hands away from him again, taking a step back and smiling at Shane.

“Ah, no Shane – Bobby here was… just sayin’ hello.” Bobby and Shane stare each other out, the atmosphere suddenly getting very animal kingdom – two predators squaring up over a meal. Shane looks like he’s fuming… so Bobby guesses that  _this_  is the new man in AJ’s life. Rich boyfriend this time – expensive tastes now. Never says single for long, that boy. Can’t push away any man looking to get into that lovely masculine body to pound away at it, can he? Never had the self-control. God, Bobby has missed how responsive he is in bed.

Shane, all territorial now, might think he’s got dibs on this man, but Bobby knows what he likes, and he’s happy to give a repeat performance, anytime – boyfriend or no boyfriend.  

“We haven’t seen each other in years…” AJ trails off, eyes moving from one man to the other.

Bobby smirks at Shane and takes over from AJ. “Me and Al here used to see a lot of each other, Shane.  _A lot_. Didn’t we AJ?” He skims his hand over AJ’s rounded shoulder, grinning back at Shane’s narrowed eyes. Guess he doesn’t like other men touching his handsome boyfriend. Well, he’s not going to like what Bobby’s going to be doing to him soon.

“Uh… sure. We  _worked_  together for a long time,” Bobby catches AJ absent-mindedly patting his own shoulder where Bobby’s hand had just been – Shane catches it, too. Uh oh. “Shane, we better head off – see you around Bobby. Congrats on tonight.”

AJ shoves at Shane when he doesn’t stop looking back at Bobby’s arrogant smirk. “ _Shane…_ ”

“Sure thing, AJ. Let’s get your stuff and head back to our suite for the night,” Shane says pointedly, looking back at Bobby in warning.

Bobby can’t help but smile back even wider. If Shane thinks Bobby’s going to be put off by the fact him and AJ share a hotel room, then he’s got another thing coming.

As they walk away, AJ turns his head to look back at Bobby with worry, pushing his hair behind his ear and putting a hand on Shane’s shoulder.

AJ  _should_ be worried. Because he’s going to be back in Bobby’s room, underneath him, every night they’re on the road – no matter how much he thinks he might have a good thing going with that McMahon.

 _No one_  understands what AJ wants and needs in bed more than Bobby. He bets Shane has no idea.  

“I’ll see you soon, AJ,” Bobby calls out as they leave.

“We’ll get  _all_ caught up again… any day now.”

***

“Bobby, not in the locker room! I can’t-”

Bobby cuts him off by shoving his tongue in AJ’s mouth and leaning them against the lockers, shutting his protests up. Instead, enjoying AJ’s answering moan and the suck at his tongue. He’d yelled at the rest of the TNA roster to leave him and AJ alone for at least half an hour in here after their match. For stretching, or talking about how it went, or showering each other just right – he doesn’t need to fucking explain anything to anybody; they know what he wants from AJ after having to wrestle him in front of the cameras.

His own fault for walking around the way he does. Can’t just wear regular ring gear, can he, Bobby thinks while forcing his tongue even further into AJ’s mouth and opening his jaw wider, making AJ moan more and clasp his hands around the back of Bobby’s head, grasping at his buzz-cutted hair. No, has to walk around in those blue tights that emphasis his muscled legs and round butt, doesn’t he? With the belt that digs into his soft sides – he’s getting softer around his waist, Bobby’s noticed, softer and softer each week, less worked out. Bobby loves pinching the skin hard when no one’s paying attention during their matches, making AJ grunt, leaving little bruises to suck at and bite later.

And the way his body jiggles when it’s slapped now. Bobby can’t stop himself from hitting him whenever they’re alone, listening to the crack against his flesh and seeing the movement across his firm but soft thighs. AJ lets him; AJ likes to be hit and pushed around. Bobby doesn’t ask too many questions about it, he’s just happy to accommodate him, to finally be able to push AJ’s body as far as he’s wanted to for so long.

Sweet little Christian boy, Bobby thinks mockingly – look at him now, grinding himself against Bobby’s body desperately and looking up into his eyes so lost, scratching his blunt nails down Bobby’s chest and nuzzling his mouth against his face for more deep kissing and tongue.

“Uh uh uh,” Bobby growls, roughly stroking at AJ’s face and pushing his head back, forcing his thumbs over AJ’s bottom lip, and making him open his mouth. “Open, open – open for me, show me how much you want me in his mouth, baby.” He spits onto the boy’s tongue and tells him to swallow it, tell him if it tastes good, and AJ does – tells him it tastes perfect and he wants more. Bobby can’t help but laugh darkly, looking down into his AJ’s eyes and stroking those full lips, taking in the sexy look AJ shoots back at him, loose-jawed and turned on.

“Want me to fuck this ass in the locker room?” Bobby says, grabbing at AJ’s butt through those blue fucking tights and running his hand firmly over the cheeks, rubbing his palm between them and slapping underneath where they meet his thighs, hard.

“Oh  _fuck_ -”

“That’s a dirty fucking mouth you have now, AJ – either cursing or begging to be stuffed with cock, huh?”

“Yeah, Bobby,” AJ grits out through his teeth into Bobby’s face, “Stuff me with cock.”

The locked door rattles.

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING IN THERE, JUST HURRY UP – I NEED MY STUFF!” is yelled outside – sounds like Joe. Well, Bobby figures, he can just stay there and listen to his friend being fucked in the ass hard until he’s sobbing. That’s  _fine_  by him, he thinks with a thrill, pushing AJ down to his knees and pulling his own stiff cock out of his gear. AJ’s mouth is already open for it, hands scrambling at Bobby’s hips to pull him closer, but Bobby slaps his cock against AJ’s face, making him wait for it.

He holds AJ’s nose closed and forces his dick into his mouth with his other hand, driving it back against AJ’s soft palette and making him choke and retch, his knees moving around on the floor as his hands clasp uselessly against Bobby’s thighs. Bobby pushes him off again to suck in a breath, holding him loosely around the throat, AJ’s head thrown back and gulping in air. He coughs, but holds Bobby’s hand right where it is, and Bobby can see how hard AJ is inside his own tights – dick mashed up at an angle towards his belt, pre-cum leaking through the material and spreading.

“Again,” Bobby commands, and AJ forces his own mouth down onto him this time, choking and flicking his watering eyes up to look at Bobby hotly, saliva dripping down his chin and Bobby’s cock. Bobby starts to roughly fuck his face, AJ sticking his tongue out to cup him underneath as he grinds in and out, rubbing against the fat vein on the underside of his dick.

“That’s fucking good,” Bobby chokes out with effort, “You like me fucking  _any_  open hole you have, don’t you, you little slut? As long as you get cock, you’re happy.”

“Hmmmm,” AJ moans around the cock in his mouth, finally pulling himself off of it and struggling to undo the tight belt around his waist, unlacing it with one hand and rubbing the palm of his other against the sticky cockhead trapped inside the lycra. He’s got Bobby’s pre-cum and his own saliva smeared across his face, and he’s licking at it as he pulls the tights down over his hips to pull his cock out over the bunched and sweaty material. He looks so swollen, deep pink at the tip, his balls drawn-up tight over the belt pushed underneath, and Bobby’s glad to see it – AJ won’t last much longer. He loves to have his throat fucked too much.

But not as much as he loves his ass being fucked, which also happens to be one of Bobby’s favourite things to do, and he knows just how rough AJ likes it.

“Get up,” Bobby growls, pulling him up with his hands around AJ’s jaw and neck, pushing him to bend down over a table straight-legged, tugging his tights down to his knees. He feels himself getting even harder at AJ’s now-constant moans – now he’s getting what he needs.

Under the tights, AJ’s cheeks are firm and sweaty, and Bobby can’t resist smacking him a few times, sending the sound to echo around the empty locker room. AJ’s flesh jiggles under his hand, and his hips shift around in need.

“Bobby, please, please – fuck me; stuff your cock in me – I wish you could stuff my ass and my mouth at the same fucking time, I need it.”

Bobby hits him again and pulls his cheeks open, making AJ mewl and push his hips back and up, curving his lower back to show more of what’s between his legs. Bobby can see his sweet puckered hole clenching in want, needing what it gets so regularly now – to be stretched open and fucked hard until they both cum, panting and messy. Bobby spits on it and pushes a finger against the clenched muscle, making AJ growl and buck back against him. Bobby’s finger sinks in to the middle knuckle, and AJ cries out, thumping his fist against the lockers in front of him, biting his lips. Bobby uses more spit to work in more fingers, building to three pumping into AJ’s stretched pink hole, his curved ass glistening with sweat and spit from Bobby’s mouth, a litany of groans and curses coming out of his sweet mouth. His head is pressed down onto the table, his hands on either side sliding against the slick wood as he begs for more, clenching his eyes closed at how open he feels back there, and how good.

Bobby wants to take the time to see how far he can make this sweet boy gape open one day, because he knows how much AJ likes the feel of being ruined and left sloppy and loose… but right now he just wants to fuck him and leave his cum inside, maybe throw the door open and let Joe see what he’s done to his best friend. He smiles and yanks his fingers out with no care to the shock AJ will feel at the rough withdrawal, chuckling at his protest and slapping him again.

“Can’t fuck you right with spit, can I, baby? Want to be able to take that ass as deep as you need me to.”

“Don’t fucking keep me waiting, I want it,” AJ gasps, spreading his legs open wider and reaching his hand up between his legs to rub at his asshole, slapping at it lightly with his fingers, making himself grunt at how tender it is. Bobby pulls a bottle of lubricant out of his bag and flips the cap, smirking at AJ’s whine when he hears the sound. His boy is so well-trained. He coats himself with the wetness, squirting some along AJ’s crack for good measure and rubbing it into his hole with his fingers. He encourages AJ to push his own fingers deeper into his own ass as well, massaging the hole wetly with three fingertips until he’s groaning Bobby’s name loudly.

“Nah, that’s  _your_ fingers, baby. So naughty. Touching yourself inside so nice? Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it? Take your fingers out now,”

AJ’s breathing heavily and swaying on his feet, with his head still down, left side of his face pressed against the lacquer of the table top. He clasps both hands back up by his head and groans in his throat at being fucked up like this where they work.

“Everyone’s going to hear, AJ – everyone’s going to know how deep you like to take cock in that ass of yours.”

“Oh God,  _please_ -”

“Tell me where you want this cock…”

“I want it in my ass, Bobby.”  

Bobby’s dick is so hard from listening to AJ beg that he won’t last long. He pulls AJ’s ass open again and kicks his legs further apart, taking his dick in hand and digging it into AJ’s asshole, feeling his cockhead push through the opening ring of muscle, also feeling AJ’s answering whine like it’s vibrating through his insides. AJ’s shifting on his feet and clawing at the table under him like he’s trying to stop himself from forcing himself back, so Bobby slams into his deliciously tight but giving flesh, making AJ sob and shake, in pain and in gratitude at finally being taken so roughly.

Something slams against the locked door again. “AJ – WHAT’S GOING ON IN THERE?”

“Uh! Uh! Oh God!  _Fuck_ me, Bobby –  _yeah_ ,” AJ starts grunting, while Bobby begins to pound him hard, slamming AJ’s thick hips back against him fast and fucking into his tight hot ass like he’s meat. To Bobby, he  _is_  meat. Delicious, and so whiny for cock now – so hungry for it all the time. And Bobby’s the only one who knows how to do this right for him. He can pound into AJ as hard as he needs, with no worry for how much pain he might be in underneath the pleasure. Because AJ wants it  _all._

“Oh – fuck – Bobby – I’m – cumming – Bobby – fuck – my –  _ass_  – hard – OH _, YES!_ ”

He loses it as soon as AJ’s body starts clenching around him and shaking, forcing himself back onto Bobby and crying out. Around the haze of his pleasure, Bobby can see AJ’s muscular ass clench and bunch back against his hips, trying to rub the most out of his orgasm against the cock embedded deep inside of him.

Bobby never pulls out to finish, even when AJ asks him to – he cums right inside of his boy this time too, shoving in as far as he can to release his seed, coating AJ’s hot insides with it, making him hiss at the feeling.

“ _Oh God, Bobby_ … you came inside me… oh fuck…”  

Bobby laughs under his breath and works himself out of AJ’s body, slower this time, shaky on his feet from how good the fuck was. He takes a long look at how loose AJ’s hole is, how well-fucked it looks.

“Damn, you look good here between your legs, baby. Maybe I’ll let Joe in now, see how wrecked you are back here; what do you think?”

AJ tries to push himself up, but struggles, his legs giving out under him and his knees hitting the floor. Bobby’s cum starts to leak out of him and down his thighs, into his blue tights, and he moans at the feeling.

“Go and take a shower, sweetheart,” Bobby breathes out, gloating over his work. “You’re a mess.”

***

Bobby’s drunk. He’s been out drinking tonight with some of the other guys and gals from the SmackDown locker room, because what else was there for him to do tonight, if AJ isn’t going to let him into  _his_ room yet? ‘Yet’ being the important word there. Bobby laughs out loud while he presses the elevator button to go up. He’s so glad Shane was stupid enough to let him be drafted to SmackDown Live – this is going to be so much fun.

There are other men he’s interested in here, sure – Tyler Breeze is a luscious young thing, and openly checking Bobby out all night, too. But AJ… damn.  _No one_  could take a dick like him. He takes it like a knife; growling and writhing around it like it hurts, but always wanting more. AJ looks innocent and God-fearing to the outside world, but inside he’s dirty – the naughtiest man Bobby had ever been with. He can’t wait to be inside him again, making him wail and whine for more – more dick, more fingers, deeper, always deeper; harder.

The elevator dings and the doors open. And what luck. AJ is inside. And he looks irritable and harassed. Just how Bobby always liked the game to start.  

“Well, well, well. Look who it is again. Couldn’t keep away from me tonight, huh?”

“Fuck you, Bobby.” Friendliness from earlier gone already… looks like AJ might have had a little fight with the boyfriend. He’s in his sleep pants and a loose grey t-shirt, shoe laces undone. A fight already - Bobby hopes he caused it.

“Fuck  _me_? We never tried that, did we? Want to try it tonight? I’m sure your boyfriend won’t mind you being gone for a few hours. I have to warn you, though – I’ll need to return the favour afterwards, and thoroughly, too - it’s just not fair otherwise…”

“Look here – stop playin’ and let me past-”

“Where are you going?” Bobby forces AJ back into the elevator and pushes the button to close the doors behind him, pressing in his floor. AJ smells like he’s showered – something masculine and woodsy hits Bobby’s nose – and his hair looks soft and clean. The way AJ smells is setting off something needy inside of him, something hormonal and chemical. How does AJ do this to him? He wants to force him up against the wall and bite him, leave marks for his boyfriend to find later.

AJ backs off against the wall himself and flicks his eyes to Bobby, clenching his jaw.

“Hmm. Need a place to stay tonight, AJ?” Bobby asks gently, running a hand through a strand of the other man’s hair, being pushed away. “I’ve got a room. We’re going there right now – might as well come with me.” He leans over AJ with his elbow on the wall by his shoulder, lightly touching AJ’s warm and wide chest with a finger. He smells even better up close, like Old Spice, and fruity shampoo, clean warm washing, and that special musk that’s just his. It gets stronger as AJ sweats. Bobby can’t wait to smell that again.

“Stop the games, Bobby – it’s not funny.”

“And who’s joking? You need a place to crash tonight? I promise I won’t touch you. Much. What do you say?”

AJ pauses and flicks his eyes up to him for a moment.

“I do need a place to stay…”

“Uh-huh…”

“But, sure as shit not with you,” he growls out.

They get to Bobby’s floor and the doors open.

“No one’s making you – here’s me.” Bobby steps away abruptly with a smile, and AJ looks confused at having his space again.

“Good luck getting another room in a fully-booked hotel, sweetheart. Or, back you go to Mr Moneybags.”

AJ stops the door closing.

“Don’t you call him that. Don’t you  _ever_  talk about him. He’s a  _good_ man – better than you ever were, Bobby; that’s for sure,” AJ warms up to his diatribe, stepping off the elevator to berate Bobby more, pointing a thick finger and going red in the face. Bobby tries not to look smug at how well this is going.

“He actually  _cares_  about me, treats me right, not like a piece of trash he can pick up and throw away whenever he wants-”

“You dumped  _me_ , AJ. You told me you were straight, remember?” Remember how ridiculous that was? Bobby asks silently, keeping that part inside.

“Yeah, well… I was confused…”

“Listen. I’m sorry you’re still hurt by everything that happened. So am I, okay?” Bobby’s beer buzz is wearing off, and he’s glad of it – he’ll want to remember this properly later.

“And that’s why I want us to be friends now. I’m glad we have this opportunity to… get to  _know_  each other again. On better terms this time. You look good, AJ,” the other man rolls his eyes and gets ready to yell.

“Wait – let me finish; calm down. You look  _healthy_ ; happy. Like you’re in the right place.”

AJ looks to the side and nods, satisfied with what Bobby’s saying for the first time since they bumped into each other again.

“I am in the right place. A better place.”

“Good. So, here; let me take you back to Daddy Shane.”

“Quit it, Bobby.”

“Sorry, old habits die hard. You know I can’t resist being an asshole. So here we go,” Bobby steps past AJ and gets back onto the elevator. “Which floor?”

AJ sighs and follows him in. “You don’t have to come with me, Bobby…”

“And how will I know you aren’t dragged off by marauders on the way there – you’re strong and stocky, I’ll give you that, but too short to overpower a group of them.”

AJ shakes his head, eyes icy. “You haven’t changed, have you. Always messin’ with me.” His eyes are freezing on angry tonight, which makes Bobby feel all the hotter for him, in honesty. “It’s the top,” AJ bites out, swiping his keycard over the panel.

“Top, huh?” Bobby murmurs, pressing the button and turning back to AJ. “I thought you liked bottom.”

“That’s none of your business anymore.”

“I guess not. I remember, though… I think about you a lot. You ever think about me?”

“Nope,” AJ says with his hands back on his hips, standing straight. He doesn’t look at Bobby directly when he says it though.

“Liar.”

“You don’t know me anymore, Bobby. I got someone who cares about me, who won’t let me go easy, either. So back offa me – I ain’t interested now.”

The elevator opens onto a hallway, with only one door this time. Looks like Shane has the whole of the upper floor for him and AJ. Fancy-pants doesn’t know yet that this isn’t what AJ really needs.

“I’ll see you at the next show, Bobby – don’t push Creative for any storylines with me, okay,” AJ says, sloping off out towards the door with his keycard.

“Of course, Allen – hold up,” Bobby quickly snags AJ around his bicep and tugs him back into the elevator again, pushing him against the wall and breathing over his face. “No goodnight kiss for me? I saw you to your door like a gentleman…”

“Bobby…” AJ pants back, his eyes half-closing at being pressed against the other man again, chest rising and falling. Bobby rubs his thumb across AJ’s lower lip and gasps at AJ’s reaction, his tongue moving slightly forward to swipe against the pad of Bobby’s thumb unthinkingly.

“I knew it,” Bobby whispers, AJ letting out that needy groan he’s never forgotten. “I know you like no one else. I know how bad you need it.” He forces his thumb past AJ’s full lips and watches AJ clench his eyes shut as he closes his mouth around it.

“There – see?” He pulls his thumb out again, smearing AJ’s own saliva down past his lip and across his roughly furred chin, making him sigh. “Feels so good to be close again, doesn’t it?”

AJ gasps, “Yes Bobby…  _fuck_  yes…”

He can hear a door open, see Shane standing in the hall out of the corner of his eye.

“AJ. Get the hell back in here with me.”

“See you later, AJ. Remember what I said,” Bobby murmurs as he takes a step back, letting AJ hurry back into the suite, pushing past his boyfriend. The elevator doors close just as him and Shane catch eyes again.

Bobby’s going to get AJ back. And Shane’s not going to be able to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Bobby being manipulative, AJ being a ~sensuous and delicious man~, Shane being upset, and Tyler Breeze being thirsty (still from Bobby's P.O.V. so steel yourself for him being a rotter)

Bobby’s enjoying hanging out with his new co-workers at SmackDown Live so far, and the scenery in catering today is pretty good, too. If he can’t have AJ by his side yet then this Tyler Breeze (Matt? He  _thinks_  it’s Matt…) kid is a very decent substitute; very decent. Certainly eager to impress Bobby, too…

“What kind of  _fun_  are you talking about?” Tyler asks him with a quirked brow, licking cream off of his spoon. He’s been coming on very strong over the last week, and it’s been all Bobby could do to not drag him up to his hotel room every night after the show and just give him what he’s panting for. Bobby has other plans for this one, and he’s determined to get what he wants.

“Well, Tyler… you like causing trouble?”

“Hmmph –  _always._ ”

“Then let’s see how much we can dream up for you, shall we?” Bobby pauses to swing his eyes around the not-yet-busy room, leaning back in his chair and pretending to be thinking about the kind of ‘trouble’ he’s going to assign to the younger man looking to get into it. Almost any other time in his life, in any other promotion, he wouldn’t have hesitated to lead Tyler off and show him the kind of trouble he wants from Bobby – multiple times. But where’s the joy in that, where’s the chase? There’s bigger game in town, namely what his eyes eventually find: AJ Styles sitting with Kevin and Sami, inhaling a huge sandwich and looking grumpy.

Bobby  _could_  have blonde and eager-to-please Tyler in his bed, easy… or he could break down the stubborn redneck wearing the Georgia Bulldogs sports gear and cap over there, and delight in the bounty afterwards. It won’t take much to break him, it never has in the past, but what fun it’ll be to drag him back down to Bobby’s level… How could there ever be a comparison?

“I’ve got it. Shane and AJ.” He says to Tyler with an easy smile.

“Shane… and AJ?” Tyler looks nonplussed at the answer being anything other than ‘Come to the bathroom right now and suck me off, Tyler’.  “What do you mean?”

“There’s where the fun is, isn’t it? You notice how they always leave together?”

“Uh,  _duh_  – they’re  _together_.”

“Right. So… what if they  _weren’t_  together anymore. Think you could manage that?”  

“I don’t… I’m not going to mess with a  _McMahon_ -”

“No, no, no – it wouldn’t be a bigdeal. Not  _messing_  with anyone, per se. Just a bit of fun on the road, that’s all – he’s a good looking guy, don’t you think?”

“…Yeah.”

“And  _you’re_  a good looking guy…”

“…Right.”

“So… why should  _AJ_  have all the fun?”

Tyler still looks confused about where this is going, him being quite firmly interested in getting to know  _Bobby_  more right now, clearly, not Shane. This is going to be difficult for Bobby to finagle, but he’s managed far worse in the past.

“Think about it, Tyler – this is how I see it… I only just got here, forgive me, but… AJ’s being given  _everything_  as far as I can tell. And he’s – what? Early 40s now. Not much road left.”

Tyler’s listening intently, and Bobby leans forward to drive his points in, speaking lower.

“He’s  _had_  his career. And yet there he is at the top of the card at nearly every house show, near the top at every pay-per-view, getting all the plaudits, getting the merch deals, getting the big money. Who do they send to do all the Make a Wish photo ops, and the big meet-and-greets – is it the younger guys coming up? Is it  _you_ , Tyler? No, they threw you in a tag-team-”

“I’m happy with-”

“Of course you’re  _happy_ – the crowd loves you; you’re doing great with what they give you guys. It’s not much, and you  _work_  with it so well, don’t you? But… don’t you want more?” Here it comes – here’s his gambit; hopefully he’s judged Tyler’s ambition and level of selfishness correctly. He leans back in his chair again.

“Tyler… what did you dream about, when you were starting out in this business? Which strap did you want?”

Tyler lets out a breath and sucks at his bottom lip, getting where Bobby is going.

“I wanted the World Heavyweight strap. I wanted to be a singles guy.”

Bobby nods back and points at him. “Of course you did, of course. We  _all_ want that. But who won that strap in his first year of being here? Wasn’t you. And who’s ahead of you to get that strap again? Think about it. And think about whose hotel suite he goes back to after each show.”

“You think it’s because of who he’s sleeping with?”

“Nope – not saying that at all. Look – over there, that’s a guy who’s gifted, has worked hard in his career, and people like him. But he’s getting old. And they aren’t making way for the younger talent. Talent like…  _you_.”

“So…  _you’re_ not going for the belt…”

“I don’t need a belt. I’ve had  _plenty_. But, don’t misunderstand me; I’m not  _completely_ altruistic, okay,” Tyler sniggers at the pretend modesty, and Bobby flashes a grin back at him. “For me, all  _this_  – this is strictly for money now,” Bobby lies. “The more money I can make, the earlier I can get out of the business. Though, I’ll certainly miss some of the perks… getting to meet  _interesting_  young men like yourself on the way, of course.”

Tyler smiles slowly, the flattery working with everything else Bobby is carefully feeding him. “Of course.”

“I just think – and this is just my opinion as someone who’s known AJ a long time – I think that maybe… maybe Shane would benefit from noticing… some of the  _other_  talent he’s got around him. Keep his eyes off the wrestlers that’ll be retiring in a few years; all used up. You see?”

“I think I do,” Tyler says, smirking back at Bobby. He really is ambitious. And nasty, too. Which is always useful to have around. “So… this is just a bit of fun, right, Bobby? Nothing serious…”

“Oh no, no, no; nothing  _serious_ ,” Bobby says, smiling back arrogantly at Tyler. “Just an experiment to see if we can get Shane looking… in other areas for a while. Maybe make AJ  _work_  a little harder before he retires. No one should get it so easy, should they? Because how would that be fair?”

“Uh huh. You know, I’m really glad I met you, Bobby.”

“Well, what are us veterans here for, unless it’s to teach the younger guys how to  _get over_  in new territories, huh?” And now time for some final finessing… “And then, maybe, there’ll be a time when you can help  _me_  out with something, pay me back somehow… Can you think of anything you might like to help me with?”

Tyler raises an eyebrow again, happy with where Bobby’s leading him. Little does he know… “Oh, I’m sure I can think of a few things…”

Bobby lifts his drink to Tyler, and they clink glasses. Deal done.

AJ has seemed to have made a point of not looking in Bobby’s direction the whole time they’ve been in the same room, Bobby keeping him in his peripheral vision while working on Tyler. AJ’s been studiously avoiding him since he nearly got through to him in the elevator, in fact. Bobby can’t help but tut to himself. AJ should pay more attention to what’s going on around him. Then he might have an idea of what’s coming. But then again, maybe AJ’s secretly looking forward to giving in just as much as Bobby is going to enjoy making him. 

**

“Bobby, where’s Shane?”

“Hello there, AJ; nice to see you. I’m doing great – are those new gloves?”

“Cut it out, Bobby – someone told me they saw Shane here a minute ago. Did you see where he went; I’ve been trying to find him all afternoon.” So AJ will consent to talk to him when he’s trying to track down his boyfriend… and who his boyfriend is with, no doubt, Bobby muses. 

“He was looking for Tyler.” He wasn’t.

“…Tyler.”

“Yeah. Seemed desperate to track him down – must have been talking through ideas for Tyler’s ring entrance again-”

“What’s that got to do with Shane?”

“I don’t know – that’s what I heard them talking about the other day. You know, this is none of my business but… you never used to be so jealous.”

AJ purses his lips together and shifts his weight, frowning.  _Serious_ AJ. ‘Serious AJ’ was always one of the cutest in Bobby’s opinion. “What do you mean by that?  _Jealous_?”

Thank you for asking, AJ. “It’s a  _good_ thing that Shane wants to help the younger guys out, spend some time with them. He can’t be with you all the time, you know – you’ll suffocate the poor guy. I get that Tyler’s … good looking, and younger…”

“Okay, shut the fuck up Bobby, I don’t care about that shit…”

“You’ve probably heard all the locker room talk about the extra attention Shane’s been giving him, haven’t you?”

“I’m not listenin’ to this-”

“But just because Tyler has a crush on him, doesn’t mean Shane-”

“Wait – Tyler has a crush?” That hit the jackpot.

“Well, sure. Why else do you think he keeps asking Shane for advice? You think it’s because of the  _great McMahon business brain_?” Bobby laughs.

“You…” AJ stops and huffs, putting his hands back on his hips (Bobby loves that little habit) and grinding his teeth. He’s wearing Bobby’s favourite weekday ring gear – the black and red with Japanese characters down the side of this thigh. The matte lycra makes his legs look extra meaty, really masculine and strong, but with the give to them that AJ’s body has always had. Yeah… Bobby hopes he still likes being bitten and squeezed where he’s really fleshy…

“Bobby…You, uh,  _know_  Tyler pretty well now, don’t you – get on with ‘im?”

“I do indeed. Good kid.”

“Hmm-mmm, well… you tell him to stay the  _hell_  away from Shane.”

He stalks away, which means Bobby gets to watch him  _walk_ away – no underwear detected again tonight. Must have given up on the compression gear and jockstraps completely, Bobby deduces, watching that beautiful butt move away. Fantastic.

God bless you, Mikaze, Bobby thinks. And God bless bitchy twinks who want to win the World Heavyweight Championship someday.

**

Shane doesn’t have any qualms about going through the HR files at the Stanford offices to get phone numbers, turns out. Or qualms about calling Bobby at 2.30 in the morning during his off-day.  

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Bobby? I know it’s you putting this shit into AJ’s head, getting him all wound up – who else could it be?”

Bobby was irritated to be woken up by the phone ringing, of course. But this conversation is quickly becoming worth being awake for.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Shane – I barely talk to AJ. I’m guessing someone told him to stay away from me; it’s just the  _darndest_ thing. Oh hey, while I have you – I’m really, really sorry about what you saw in the hotel. Really sorry. But, you know, Shane – AJ and I knew each other for a long, long while. These things are bound to happen. Maybe they’ll happen again some time, huh?” Bobby laughs into the silence from the other end, hoping he’s causing some hurt. “Old feelings don’t just go away overnight.”

“That was  _years_  ago-”

“Not for  _AJ_  it wasn’t, apparently…”

“You know  _nothing_ about AJ anymore, and I doubt you really care,” Shane all but growls into the phone, before pausing to calm himself down again. “I know your type, okay. Let’s be honest with each other, man to man. You’re selfish, and you’ll do whatever it takes to get what you want when it’s difficult to get it – I know that. But what happens if you get it? When you drop him after? You think he can take that? Have you thought about it?”

Bobby pauses, listening. Hmmph. 

“I’m  _good_ for AJ, Bobby – you can see that; I know you can. And now he’s asking me about other men, younger men, snapping at me all the time, and I’m snapping back – as  _if_  I’d want anyone else. Where’s he getting all this anger from, if not from you?”

Bobby can hear Shane breathing, struggling with what he’s going to say next. Bobby’s interested to hear it, even though it won’t do any good.

“Please, leave him alone. Don’t confuse him anymore, or make him  _hurt_  anymore than you have already. I’m not threatening you, because that’s not the kind of man I am. I’m  _asking_  you for this.”

Bobby runs his tongue over his teeth and settles back onto his bed.

“Shane… do you think I got into this business because I like to lose?”

Shane’s sigh blows over the receiver and his voice comes through colder. “No.”

“Good. Because you’d be wrong. I’m a winner; always have been. And  _AJ_  knows that – he likes that about me. He knows I’m going to win this, too. Shane – you need to understand… AJ’s going to come to me soon… and I’m not going to deliver him back to your hotel suite afterwards. Next time, he’s not coming back.”

Bobby hears Shane put the phone down. He smiles and lays back down to sleep. With no troubled thoughts.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. SMUT SMUT SMUT. We're still with Bobby's P.O.V. and he's still very manipulative.

The place Bobby’s staying in for the night is a ‘wellness hotel’, which he wouldn’t usually have been drawn to, but this one has two things he really, really likes – AJ and Shane also booked into one of the rooms, and they aren’t getting on well at all these days. There’s also the generously-stocked bar downstairs, where he’d spotted AJ drinking alone earlier this evening; really throwing them back. Considering AJ doesn’t drink alcohol that often, Bobby’s prospects for not being alone tonight look really good. All his work is finally paying off.  

But, not everything can always go perfect for Bobby… There’s the difficult issue of Tyler trying to get into Bobby’s room. Tyler Breeze… or… Matt, was it…? Whatever. He’s done a great job of fucking with AJ and Shane’s heads over the last month or so, really commendable. Pulling Shane away, spreading rumours, leaning too close to talk when AJ can see – all the good stuff. But, damn, now Tyler thinks it’s time to ‘pay Bobby back’, as if he owes him his body for planning out the break-up fun. When all Bobby wants is short and stocky Southern men who’re liable to get body hair in his teeth. Good thing he’d picked up some floss at the CVS down the street.    

‘ _I don’t have a room tonight… know anyone who has room in their bed for me?_ ’

Bobby looks at Tyler’s message again, and switches his phone off with a laugh. Not him.  

He has floss, and a room with a big king size bed, a yoga mat, an exercise ball, and resistance ropes hanging from pulleys on the ceiling. There’s mood lighting (for mental health, according to the hot guy who’d checked him in), a power shower with a massaging nozzle (for… what Bobby would like to use it on AJ for… _That_ … ), and a whiteboard to note down all the squats sets he’ll be doing tonight. Or  _someone_  will be doing tonight. Bobby cracks his knuckles and waits, thrilled and nervous. It  _has_  to be tonight.  

And not long after, there’s a loud knock at the door – AJ’s knock. At last. Bobby smiles wolfishly, walking to the door to open it.  

AJ looks buzzed and angry – wearing a red cap, red t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and loose grey knee-length shorts with sneakers. He looks trashy, hot and sweet, all at the same time, and stands still in the doorway to let Bobby look at him.

“Hi AJ.”

“Bobby.” The most unenthusiastic greeting ever uttered from such a usually polite mouth. “Sitting in there waiting for me?” AJ continues bitterly, gesturing into the room behind Bobby’s shoulder.

“My life doesn’t revolve around you, you know.”

“Could have fooled me. Let me in.”

“Sure, in you go…”

Bobby opens the door wider and lets the shorter man through, taking in the good stink of liquor, which smells really sexy coming from AJ. Things must be pretty bad… him deciding to be bad tonight as well. His big ugly crucifix isn’t around his neck either, Bobby notes with excitement.

“Nice room you got here. Not as nice as Shane’s, of course.”

“Shane’s? Not yours?”

“Guess not. Guess I’m on my own. And angry. You  _like_  me angry, don’t you? Why you always try and fuck me over before you fuck me.”

“You’re here to talk about me fucking you? Whatever would Shane say?”

“I don’t give a fuck what Shane would say right now.”

AJ rolls the exercise ball forward to sit down, Bobby taking a seat on the bed in front of him.

“Comfortable?”

“Be extra comfy if you had some booze in here.”

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Haven’t had my fill yet.”

“We talking about drink or something else now, AJ?”

AJ quirks one of his light eyebrows with a mean look and shrugs. “What do you think?”

“I think you need something bad, that’s what I think. I think you came here to get it when you couldn’t find it at the bar. Take your cap off.”

AJ looks Bobby up and down, measuring him, then smiles his mean bitter smile and takes his hat off as asked, throwing it at Bobby. He reaches up to scruff-up his hair and then flicks it back, fixing his blue eyes on Bobby through the strands that fall back over his face. Jesus Christ, he knows exactly what he’s doing, doesn’t he? Little slut always knows how to make it nasty when he wants to.

“Take your shirt off.”

AJ smiles again, cruel-looking, and stands up, kicking the exercise ball back, stripping his t-shirt and throwing it aside, starting to breathe deeper, looking like he’s enjoying having Bobby’s eyes on him when he shouldn’t. Bobby’s got the mood lighting on red, so it flickers over AJ’s tanned skin, highlighting the fur across his chest and down his abs. He’s back to being more defined across his stomach – it’s flat, but soft-looking, like it would be good to touch. Bobby wants to touch him.

“Come closer,” Bobby says gruffly, already starting to lose his self-control.  

AJ walks over to between Bobby’s legs slowly, loosely putting his big hands on Bobby’s shoulders, swallowing and trying to breathe deeply through his nose, licking his bottom lip.

“I didn’t want to do this, I really didn’t,” he murmurs. “But… you make me so fucking angry, Bobby…”

“I couldn’t keep away from you; you know I never could,” Bobby whispers up to him, raising a hand to gently stroke it up AJ’s side, rubbing along his chest to feel its strength and the bristly hair over it. He grabs AJ’s hip with his other hand and pulls his body closer, softly kissing AJ’s stomach and breathing open-mouthed across the smooth skin. He hears AJ’s breath catch when he moves his head to AJ’s side, where he’s fleshier, running his teeth across the skin and lightly biting at it. AJ makes a noise in this throat and pushes Bobby’s head closer to him, inviting it harder.  

“Always liked to be hurt,” Bobby breathes in amazement, taking in the bite marks he’s left in AJ’s side already. “Hurting you has always been my favourite thing,” he says, tonguing the welts. He gets the moans he’d missed, AJ roughly stroking the back of his neck and shoulders through his shirt.

“Hurt me as much as you want tonight. I deserve it…”

It’s everything Bobby’s been working for, and he growls at finally having it again. It makes him pull AJ down and grind him onto his lap, squeezing AJ around his waist and tipping his hips up against his weight, biting into his neck. AJ grunts at how quick he’s grabbed and pulls back to crack Bobby across the face, shoving at his chest and trying to get back up to where he’s in control and not being pawed at like an animal.

Bobby locks his arms around him and laughs, tasting blood in his mouth where AJ caught him, splitting his lip.

“You really  _do_ want it rough, huh AJ?  _Yeah_ , I can fuck you up just right – look at all the fun toys we have in here.” He pulls AJ by the back of his hair down to his mouth and forces their lips together as AJ makes noises of protest and excitement, roughly kissing him back and rubbing their chests together.

Bobby moves his hands up and down AJ thighs as they kiss, clenching around his hips, enjoying the thick muscle he’s been admiring in those tights for weeks, finally getting to touch and grab. He forces his hand underneath and rubs AJ between his legs, feeling how hard he is already, squeezing him almost too hard and thrilling at the moan AJ chokes out.

“Get your fucking clothes off,” he hisses out, pulling away and undoing his own shirt quickly – pushing AJ up to do as he says. They quickly strip – Bobby watching AJ pulling the clothes off of his short stocky body, taking in the defined dips of his Adonis belt underneath his flat stomach, his beautiful thick dick and pubic pelt, and his shapely muscled legs – all smooth furred skin, just for Bobby tonight. And from now on, too, because Bobby’s not letting him get away again – no one else will ever get to fuck this man but him.

“Get back here,” he growls, pulling AJ back onto his lap and settling him over his crotch, feeling how sweaty AJ’s getting despite the AC, how damp his hot skin is as it slides across Bobby’s lap, grinding down. He runs his hands roughly through AJ’s hair again as they kiss with open mouths and tongues, groaning and grasping at each other, Bobby then moving a hand to AJ’s butt and gripping a cheek firmly, squeezing.

“Oh, fuck, Bobby, yeah – you want that? You want  _in_  that, huh?” AJ breathes shakily across his mouth, grinding down onto the hard dick poking between his legs. He bites at Bobby’s split bottom lip and sucks the blood from it, making him lightheaded with want.

Bobby pushes AJ off quickly, trying to stop himself from cumming all over the other man’s thighs already, and directs him over to the exercise ball, forcing him face down over it so AJ’s spread out in front of him from where he sits on the edge of the bed.

“Bobby-” AJ gasps, struggling.

“Trust me,” Bobby grits out, starring down at AJ’s ass and spread thighs, loving the sight. He firmly runs his hands across the hot skin, gripping at the globes and the muscular legs, digging his short nails into the flesh and wanting to growl with possession. AJ shifts around, but can’t move too much in his position, trusting Bobby to hold him in place and hurt him just right.

Bobby grabs the lube he’d put at the base of the bed earlier – purchased with the floss, naturally – and squirts it generously over the top of AJ’s ass, throwing the bottle aside to rub it down into his crack with the side of his hand as AJ moans and tries to hold still for it. Bobby finds his opening and presses three fingers against it in a pulsing push, making AJ whine and buck up for more friction.

“Still tight after all these years, hmm… can’t wait to fuck this again,” Bobby says, rubbing and feeling it start to give.

“ _Uh_  –  _Bobby_  – let me up. Let me fuck myself, come on.”

“Fuck yeah, here,” Bobby helps him up, slapping him for good measure, joyous when AJ still lets him. He holds AJ’s hands to pull him up on the bed with him, letting him climb on. AJ shoves Bobby’s shoulders down onto the bed and straddles his hips, having seemed to have decided on the fuck he wants tonight. He lifts himself on his knees over Bobby and reaches behind to force his own thick fingers to work between his cheeks, keeping eye-contact with Bobby the whole time and running his pointed tongue over his bottom lip, just like he does in the ring when he’s concentrating. Bobby can’t stop himself from smirking and grasping him around the hips, gripping into his muscle and imagining how tight AJ’s going to feel around his cock after all this time, that wet velvet grip around him and the slap of his damp skin on his lap.

“Lap fuck – thought you’d want me to pound you through the bed like old times…”

AJ grunts and bites at his own lips when he grazes a particularly good spot inside. “I want to ride you, force myself down on a  _fat_ cock tonight _._..”

“Come on then,” Bobby grits out with impatience, working the lube on his hand over his own dick, so sensitive and ready to fuck into AJ’s body, “Get on my fucking dick and ride, you slut.”

Bobby reaches back to punch a pillow under his head and shoulders so he can watch this better, taking in how AJ splays over the cock he’s holding up in offering, and the way he bites his lip again as it sinks inside.

“Fuck, it hurts – it hurts so good,” AJ grits out through his teeth, groaning when Bobby holds him tight to fuck up into him, hitting home and slamming against the goodness inside, making him grunt like an animal.

“There it is – back where it belongs, right baby?” AJ sways on top of Bobby with his eyes shut in bliss, mouth slack at the feeling. “You like  _fucking_  yourself on me, AJ?”

AJ can only moan and writhe while Bobby starts to bounce him up and down on his hardness, the raunchy smell of their sweat and pre-cum filling the room and making Bobby feel faint with dark satisfaction. He watches AJ’s painfully hard dick bounce up and down with the body that’s being slammed down onto Bobby’s hips, leaking and untouched, angry and red. But AJ only cares about the thick feeling in his ass, never needing to touch himself to cum when Bobby’sinside of him. Bobby remembers that all too well and focuses on gripping his fingers further into AJ’s flesh to push and pull his sexy body where he wants it, reaching up to slap his face and force his fingers into AJ’s mouth so he can feel his moaning around them, his tongue sliding against them, AJ wanting his every opening to be filled and claimed by Bobby.

Having AJ’s well-worked body bouncing up and down on top of him with so much desperation is so delicious, that Bobby can barely move his attention to the door he’d left on the latch when AJ finally got here… He’d made  _sure_  Shane would know where to come and find AJ after he’d disappeared for a while – this not being a particularly big hotel. And the pleasured moans of a loved one travelling through the corridors is bound to grab a person’s attention.

He has Shane’s attention now, that’s for sure – he’s standing in the doorway, clearly aroused alongside the hurt, watching AJ fucking himself down onto Bobby’s lap. AJ’s eyes are closed as he licks at his own mouth, grunting, so he doesn’t notice Bobby bearing his teeth at Shane in a triumphantly dominant smile. Look at us, Shane, Bobby thinks – look what me and AJ do together.

Shane’s eyes are focused on where AJ’s body is linked with Bobby’s, and they’re hazy under the shock and anger – Bobby can see he’s turned on watching how rough his boyfriend likes taking another man’s cock. Bobby forcefully pulls AJ down to him by his shoulders and folds his arms across AJ’s back, churning his hips up into AJ’s hot insides and making a figure of eight with his dick, getting AJ to choke out his name, pushing his face against Bobby’s neck and sobbing. Shane’s eyes get hungrier to see AJ’s hole being worked so thoroughly – not enough hurt, Bobby thinks nastily. We’ll have to make this lesson clearer for him, huh AJ?

Shane freezes by the doorway while Bobby pulls AJ’s hips up and off his cock, holding his ass open and showing the other man how hard he’s been fucked. Bobby can see in the mirror opposite how pink and shiny AJ is inside, his juicy hole fluttering like it’s hungry to be filled again while AJ groans.

“Say my name, AJ baby.”

“ _Bobby,_ don’t stop _.._.”

“Say my  _fucking_  name, AJ – tell me who this ass belongs to.”

AJ wails and writhes under Bobby’s hands, pulling him open harder and wider for Shane’s eyes. “ _You_  Bobby. Fuck this ass. Jam your dick back in me – make me cum.”

“Gladly,” Bobby grits out, shooting one last big smile at Shane before he fucks back up into AJ’s body, slamming him up and down again to finish him off, moaning hotly like the slut for cock he is.

“Oh Bobby, fuck my ass, yes – I’m cumming,  _FUCK_ -”

It’s when AJ’s hot release starts to coat Bobby’s stomach that AJ’s jouncing head and half-closed eyes turn and catch Shane standing by the door, still hard, but with tears in his eyes. AJ’s hips don’t stop forcing Bobby’s cock in and out of him and against the good spot inside – his body still in rut, despite the shock.

Shane turns away, distraught, and Bobby guesses he’s got the picture. AJ belongs to  _Bobby_  now, and his bed is where he’ll be staying, and cumming, from now on.


End file.
